


Mr. Doomtastic

by reighchama



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Electrocution, Leather, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reighchama/pseuds/reighchama
Summary: Doom gets confronted by his 'Man crush Monday' - sexy times occur
Relationships: Reed Richards/Victor von Doom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Mr. Doomtastic

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Happy Yule! Happy Christmas! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic! I usually admire this pairing from a far, so I was excited to write it :D

Reed startles when a holo screen darts into his vision. He manages to stretch his hand enough to encompass the beaker and its contents, Luckily, he manages ...its contents. He shudders to think about how peeved Sue would have been had his reagents spilled. Just adds fodder to the fire for reasons Sue terminated their relationship. 

“Ahemm.” Reed looks up at the holo screen to see Iron Man’s face. 

“Hey Stretchy Mcstretchter ,” Iron Man pauses for a moment. “Reed - do us all a favour and go check on your man crush Monday. Did you know Doom has been assaulting New York 67.3% more often since your breakup with Sue? Go see what he wants” 

Reed just stares at the screen. “Man crush...Monday?” 

“Yep.” Iron Man pops the ‘ _p’_ for effect,then shuts down the coms, leaving the room bereft of the light blue glow of his HUD. 

Reed shakes his head. “67.3% increase is a worrisome data point… perhaps I can convince Valeria to operate the portal device she has been working on-” 

“ _YES!_ ” 

Reed’s head twists 360 to look behind him at his darling Valeria.

“Yes, yes, yes ~ lets try my portal out! I was just looking to see if you wanted to be a test subject! Uncle Johnny and Uncle Ben declined.”

Reed shakes his head. “Of course they decline dyour request sweety - You’re working with an old enemy of ours” 

"But Uncle Doom is mostly good now! Plus he and I double checked all the calculations"

"That's the problem there sweetheart - You saved his life and wowed him with your brilliance- then returned his kingdom to him. _You_ will forever be in his favour. Uncle Johnny and them… well they don’t have reason to trust him… for that reason neither do I” 

Reed mentally slapped himself - now was not the time to be remembering the illicit dreams he has been having since his libido is now his own problem.

"Uncle Doom is a professional. He wouldn't make a mistake - Science and magic are too important"

“Valeria, Darling he still has tried to kill all of us countless times - they need more time to come to terms with the fact that he may be… less evil than before.”

“B-but he is extremely intelligent with science AND magic you just have to understand that-..” 

Reed interupts her before she can go on this tirade again. 

“Be glad I actually trust _your_ theories. Let me dispose of this,”He shakes his still enlarged hand, “and change into something other than my pajamas. I’ll meet you at your lab in about a half hour, we can test your portal out together” 

A short squeal of laughter and a quick pattering of feet is all he hears.

Shaking his head, he clears and stabilizes his experiments and heads to his room.

  
  


\----

Doom sits sprawled across his opulent throne, his leather glad hands clenching against the ornate armrests. Doom is furious about the outcome of the New York battle. He is appalled that 

the Avengers had been the ones to face his newest wave of Doombots. He had outfitted them with EMP blasters and torches that burn hotter when hit with water. All that time and effort, and Reed-- no, the Fantastic Four couldn't be bothered ... Infuriating!"

Standing up with a flourish, Doom lashes out with a wave of his hand, destroying the three servant bots who were polishing the floor. 

“Doom does not get upset when his plans change. Doom looks at this as yet another experiment, catalogues the data, and then creates even more superior weapons.”

As he strides towards the exit, intent on either destroying or creating a masterpiece - a flash of pale purple sears into his eyes, followed by a burst of light as an oval began to appear in his throne room. 

“Bloody Sorcerers -the insolence to dare create a portal in his realm! I’ll show them what happens to those who create unauthorized portal entry into Doom’s Fortress!” 

Doom will never admit it, but his menacing steps falter for just a moment as he hears girlish laughter coming from the otherside of the portal. 

“Go - Go the portal only has a life span of 12.72 seconds”

Oh. it is his darling Valeria having completed her project. 

“Doom!” Doom stops. Was that...? 

“Richards, you are trespassing on Latverian soil.” He intones his voice held the perfect amount of threat and disdain. 

The man in question tumbles out of the portal. Doom stops himself from comparing reed to an ungangly young deer - that thinking would make the action adorable. Doom sneers. “Pathetic, Richards. If you wanted to grovel at my feet all you had to do was ask.” 

Doom watches as a blushing Reed hastily scrambles to his feet. They both turn to the sound of the portal closing with a _swick_. 

“I, um, well Doom. What do you have to say for yourself?” 

Doom simply looks at Reed.

“Doom deigns to say nothing at all.” With that Doom returns to his throne and sits down, watching Reed through the slit in his mask. 

“Doom! You can’t just attack New York whenever you want to test out a new Doombot.Don’t you have a country to run?” 

Reed stretches out an arm to point at the map of Latveria embroidered onto a green and silver tapestry that hung behind Doom’s throne.

“I know not which attack you are referring to - perhaps someone is copying my work!” 

Reed levels him a glare, “We both know that those bots are too sophisticated to belong to anyone else. Plus the algorithm Tony’s AI gave me detected your magical signature” 

Doom watches as Reed sighs and takes a close look at his nemesis? Rival? Frenemy? He does not expect Reed to have such knowledge into the human psyche with his next comment.

“Victor Von Doom, if you’re trying to get my attention - maybe try attacking the correct part of New York. Your 60% increase in attacks has been mostly in the Avengers’ territory.” 

“67.3 % and -” he pauses as he looks at Reed smug face. 

“Tony called me your Man Crush Monday, but - Victor, pulling _other_ girls’ pigtails is not a good way to get attention.” 

Doom ignores the fact that he understood that reference. 

“No hair pulling has occurred. If that is all you wished to say,then leave.” Memories flicker across his mind. “Or come here and knee at Doom’s feet as you wait for your highly gifted daughter to open the portal again.”

Doom sits back further in his throne and spreads his legs further apart. Watching as Reed’s eyes dilate even as he attempts to offer awkward refusals. Doom interrupts him halfway through. 

“Come Here and Kneel. You know you want to. After all, you came to confront me about ah - what was it? My Man crush monday? Even though it’s Tuesday?” Iron Man and Reed had clearly forgotten to account for time zones.

Doom watches gleefully as Reed gulps audibly - Doom’s air of control and menace is preserved by the fact that Reed could not see the sinful smile on his face as he watches his rival taking halting steps towards his throne. 

Reed fell ungracefully to his knees on the fur carpet beside the throne.

“Good boy.” 

Doom slides his leather covered hands down Reed’s tomato-red and fire-hot face. He is surprised when he pushes a finger into Reed’s mouth and it opens pliantly for him. 

\----

Reed is going to _die_ of embarrassment. Why on earth did he follow Victors - no right now is Doom. Why does he want to follow Doom’s commands and kneel before him… and now those leather gloves. Reed knows how those gloves feel across his throat, tightening just enough... he knows how they feel clenching his arm and shoulder before he gets thrown.

And now - ...well now he knows the taste of the leather gloves as they trace across his tongue. 

“Maybe my 67.3% increase in attacks has worked… after all, it got you here, at the base of my throne, kneeling like a peasant before a king.” 

“Like a knight awaiting his reward, perhaps. Doom, you and I are too similar for a peasant king metaphor,” Reed surprised himself with that statement. He can feel Doom’s eyes burning into his own. But still, he stays there kneeling. 

Reed watched as Doom strokes his metal mask in thought. “Perhaps then, my knight still needs to _earn_ his reward.” 

Reed straightened his back at that remark.

Doom spreads his legs a bit more making him as inviting as metal and leather could be. Reed crawls forward until he’s kneeling in between his thighs, watching with desire as the fabric framing his leg armor proudly displays Doom’s erection.

Reed pauses. Could he actually do this? Would he be the same, this man is a menace - an exquisitely mad scientist - a brilliant magician a formidable rival - turned ally..? 

Doom hooks his legs around Reed’s back, dragging him closer. 

“Put your mouth on my hardening penis, Reed. Show me that you are willing to work for your reward.” 

Taking a deep breath, Reed stretches his mouth - then stretches it some more… then a little bit more until the entire tented cloth was in his mouth. He enlarges his tongue as well, moving it clumsily but also messily across the smooth fabric. 

Reed can feel Doom’s groan into the tips of his toes. He begins to suck the appendage… the covered Sexcalibur - Reeds can’t help but laugh at that imagery. 

“You dare to laugh at me!” 

Reeds pulls back, shaking his head quickly while still stifling his laughter “No, No...- ah, ha ha, I um just thought hu. Ha ha, it was about time to um unsheathe this Sexalibur.” Reed brought his hand up and firmly pumped what he could grab through the fabric. 

Reed was quick enough to move back as Doom stood up, lifted his now-glowing hand and removed his clothes leaving only his cape and mask. 

Reed gasps as he felt his suit of unstable molecules simply disappear off his body. 

Then Doom was on him. This was a dance Reed was used to, only more naked. And erotic. This tumbling around on the floor was less about winning and leaving bruises, and more about how much skin to skin contact they can achieve. 

Reed lets out a victory grunt as he manages to pin Doom with his arms stretched around Doom’s arms four times, pinning them in place beneath their combined weight. He leans forward and latches onto a nipple. Reveling in the restrained gasps coming from the broad man beneath him, Reed slotts their penises together and begins to thrust. 

“Hnnh”

“Ha-ah! Ah”

“Hnng” 

Their moans overlap each other, Reed’s mouth goes everywhere, literally. His lips went to Doom’s ears, then across the mask, back to his face and finally he lavished the other nipple with equal amounts of tongue and teeth. 

  
  
  


Reed’s stomach was rolling in bliss. Laying ontop of Doom, he kisses the mask impulsively - delighting in making the mask warmer. Reed wrapped his arms tighter in an embrace as he thrust himself against Doom’s impressive cock. Reed drops his face for just a moment into Dooms neck and sucks a fist sized hickey beneath the mask “oh von Doom-”

Eventually, Reed grows bored of frotting against Doom like a pair of horny teenagers. He was about to unwind his arms when a shock went through his body - a literal shock. Reed fell to the side as the green electricity ran its course from Dooms fingers through Reeds whole body. His arms retract to normal length and he toppled sideways with a low guttural groan. 

“F-fuuck, that's so good.” 

\---

Doom watches as Reed twitches a bit before trying to get up. Doom uses his foot to push him back down onto his hands on knees. He unclasps his cloak and drops it to the floor where he then drags Reed backwards with one ankle onto his cloak. 

Doom finds himself momentarily dismayed that he would not be shoving his tongue between those beautiful pale gluteus maximus before him. 

Instead he drapes himself across Reed’s sweaty lean body and once more sticks his fingers into Reed’s mouth. A soft moan escapes Reed as he suckles on Dooms fingers. Doom removes them and then slowly begins to trace them down Reed’s torso, leaving a sticky saliva line across his body. 

“H-Hurry up - I don’t _need_ to be stretched b-but-” Doom cuts Reed off by sticking two leather-clad fingers harshly into his anus. 

Doom feels Reed’s muscles relax and expand around his fingers, but surprisingly feels them get tighter. Ah, so that's how he wants it then. 

Doom bites Reed’s ear harshly. “I don’t think you deserve a reward… you lost the girl, and you almost lost the team. I think you came here to be punished.” 

With that, Doom wastes no time in lining himself up and pushing himself deep with one single thrust. He feels the stretch - but also knows that it is not enough. He shrugs mentally and sets a punishing pace.

Doom pushes at Reed’s head. “Face on the floor and arch your back for me,” _my little slut._ Doom does not say those words yet... maybe next time. 

Doom watches as Reed’s blush travels from his neck down his back, but he does as he is told.

Doom slaps Reed’s asscheeks until they burn as fierce as Mr. Storm’s flames. And yet he never asks him to stop; he just takes it. 

Doom hears Reed’s gasp, watches as his hands expand to brace himself. He hears it initially muttered against the floor “Yes! Harder! Ahh~ “ then louder as Doom picks up his pace slamming into Reed with further enthusiasm. Doom appreciates as Reed’s moans get louder, and the sloppy sound of Dooms thrusts echo across the expanse of his throne room, mingling with Reed’s wanton moans. 

Doom can no longer wait, so he repositions himself; one foot near Reed’s head, the other supporting his weight as he begins to piston himself in and out of Mr. Fantastic. One hand travels down beneath their bodies, harshly plucking and pinching his nipples for a while before finally grabbing his rival’s penis. 

His leather gloves soaked in sweat, saliva and precum; Doom grips the purply-red erection and begins to pump in earnest in time with his thrusts. 

“Ah - ah.”

“Hnnng.” 

They were both caught in the cycle of moans, sweat and in Reed’s case, tears. And neither of them wants the other to stop. 

“Oh God, harder!” 

“Doom’s name is Doom!” A harsh laugh then...

“Haha - fuck - oooh yea there...” 

“Ah - ah! I'm going to cum-” Doom catches Reed’s ejaculation in his leather glove and brings the sticky substance up to Reed’s lips - which he swallows greedily even as he collapses to the floor. 

Doom leans back, hoists Reed into his lap, pounding into him, until he too was finally sated.

In an uncharacteristic moment of kindness, Doom used his magic to dampen his cloak which he then uses to clean Reed, gently wiping it against his inflamed ass cheeks. 

He picks Reed up and makes his way back to his throne room, where he lays Reed on his fur rug and promptly joins him. 

He will contact the darling Valeria later - much later. He has a lot of experiments to conduct with Reed tonight, perhaps he will even call him an ambassador to New York and keep him here for a while to learn their... customs and traditions (in bed). 

Doom possessively runs his hand thrown Reed’s sweat damp curls tightening his fist at the end to bare Reed’s throat to him. The low guttural moan that escapes Reed’s throat has Dooms groin tightening again. Reed will be staying with him for a long, long time. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote that Sue and Reed Broke up because their relationship should no be tarnished. But Doom x Reed is hawt AF so this was my solution. 
> 
> kudos and comments make it so I'll write another fic for next yule. ah ha <3


End file.
